Mobile computing devices allow a user to perform a variety of functions. For example, mobile computing devices may be capable of accessing the Internet, executing gaming applications, playing media, sending and receiving messages, as well as providing functionality of a traditional cellular telephone. In some examples, a user may wear such mobile computing devices (e.g., by attachment and/or coupling to the user's body and/or clothing). Notifications may be transmitted from a host device to the wearable computing device. However, in some instances, the user may not receive the notifications transmitted to the wearable computing device if the user removes the wearable computing device.